


Chocolate Kisses

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Chocolates, Fluffy, Kisses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Prompt: "Imagine person A of your OTP eating chocolate, then person B kisses them and won't stop kissing them (because the chocolate taste) so A eventually asks B if they want chocolate and B shakes their head and goes "it tastes better this way"Basically the one where Crowley wants kisses because his angel tastes like chocolate.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Chocolate Kisses

A rainy night has angel and demon confined to the angel's bookshop, curled up under a blanket on the sofa. The television with a soft noise of a cooking show Crowley had apparently recently become "obsessed" with. 

Aziraphale's stomach growled making Crowley lift his head from where it had been rested, and looked up at him. "We just ate, angel. You surely can't be hungry." Crowley chuckled. 

Aziraphale patted his tummy, "I'm not dearest. Just feel like a spot of chocolate." 

Slightly moving, he reached over the side of the sofa into a little basket picking out the box of chocolates Crowley had bought for him just a few days before, placing it in his lap, before unwrapping the box like an excited child. 

Fussing with the box for a moment, he finally got the box open, taking a quick read of the contents with a moment of serious thinking and contemplation, before selecting one he wanted. 

After a few chocolates, Aziraphale sighed. Crowley looked up again in slight concern, "Okay, angel?" 

"Quite right dear." Aziraphale grinned, reaching down to pat the demon's head that laid comfortably on his stomach, while yellow eyes remained staring at him. 

Another couple of chocolates later, Crowley got curious. Moving slightly, he maneuvered himself up Aziraphale's side. Aziraphale had his eyes closed enjoying the taste of chocolate too much to even notice that Crowley had moved. Crowley smiled a devilish grin, before inching closer, leaning forward to plant his lips on Aziraphale's. 

Crowley moved an inch closer, letting his tongue lick and nibble at Aziraphale's bottom lip until the angel let the demon's tongue in. 

Crowley wouldn't stop kissing him, much to the angel's confusion. It took him a few goes, but Aziraphale finally worked it out, it was the chocolate taste that kept Crowley there. He chuckled and slightly pulled away from the kiss, a smile appearing on his face when he noticed the demon's pout lip and eyes that stared at him like a lost puppy. 

"As cute as this is darling, you could have just asked me for some chocolate! Did you want one?" Aziraphale asked with a slight smirk. 

Crowley shook his head. "Nope," he paused to get another kiss, and gently licked Aziraphale's bottom lip again, "It tastes better this way." 

Aziraphale couldn't help but chuckle as he unwrapped another chocolate and popped it into his mouth, watching as the demon leant forward and stole another chocolatey flavoured kiss. Crowley had never been a big chocolate eater, but truth be told, this was how he was going to be consuming chocolate from now on.


End file.
